


Third Meal: BBQ

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Cell Tries Food [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BBQ, Becuase he was intimidated by snickers salad, Cell gets embarassed, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: There is going to be a BBQ at the Resort District in Conton City, once again giving you the opportunity to introduce Cell to even more wonderful flavors.
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Cell (Dragon Ball)/You
Series: Cell Tries Food [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370380
Kudos: 47





	Third Meal: BBQ

You held a flyer in your hand, looking it over. A barbecue was being held at the resort district’s beach. That sounded fun. The flyer also clearly stated ‘everyone welcome’. That was just an invitation for you to bring Cell along, if he wanted to go anyway. 

You folded it up and made your way to the Patroller Academy. Cell was lingering around there today. Ever since you got him into food, he had gotten more social and would actually leave his spot on the mountain on his own accord at times.

“Ah, there you are. I just finished with another student.” Cell gave you a genuine smile, which made your heart skip a beat. Oh wow he was even more handsome when he actually smiled and didn’t smirk or sneer.

“Before we go warm up, I have this to show you.” you held the flyer out to him, Cell taking it and looking it over like he was grading an essay.

“.... Bee Bee Queue? What is that?” He finally asked, looking over the top of the flyer and down at you.

“Barbecue. It's when you cook meat and stuff over a fire with a big group of people. There are other things there too, but it's usually about the meat.” you smiled up at him.

You watched him lick his lips as he probably imagined what it was like before he handed it back. “Alright. Sounds interesting. Is it another date?”

“If you want it to be.”

He smirked, tilting his head as he looked down at you. The ‘smoulder’ was on his face now, which made your heart rate pick up. “I do.” he reached out and pat your head, before turning and heading over to the time gate that would take the both of you to his Cell Arena for training,

You smiled and followed him, already excited for the weekend.

The weekend came quickly thankfully, and come noon, you were on your way to the resort district. You could already smell the smoke and cooking meat from the grills and smokers. Yamcha was manning one of the grills.

His ‘grill master’ apron was kinda cute.

You got something ahead of time, taking a seat at one of the few tables not yet filled up. You set Cell’s ribs to the side and started eating yours. Nice and tender. Yamcha was good at bbq apparently.

You could just imagine Cell condescendingly saying “well he has to be good at something” in your head. He would say that wouldn’t he?

You felt Cell before the table suddenly vacated. He put his hand on your head, chuckling. “You didn’t wait for me? I’m hurt.”

You wiped some of the bbq sauce off the corner of your lip, licking your fingers. “Don’t be late next time.”

“Some of my students don’t know the meaning of the phrase ‘I have a previous engagement’.” He turned one of the chairs around, straddling it, back of the flimsy looking chair against his torso. He pulled his plate over and took a rib, frowning at the sauce that got all over his fingers.

“Mmm… This will be messy.” he took a bite, emulating how you were eating yours. The meat pulled off the bone easily, and he made a pleased sound. “Delicious.”

You watched him, smiling as he enjoyed himself. “Glad you like it.” You slid a napkin over to him, and he took it, wiping his face off.

“It reminds me of burning buildings.” he said, and you frowned at him.

“What?”

“The smokey notes… Reminds me of smoldering buildings. Reminds me of the days I could do what I wanted and not have to… Bend to rules.”

You made a face, sitting up. “Well, glad this reminds you of murder.”

Cell laughed, hand splayed on his chest as he did so. It was a belly laugh. That warmed you up to him again quickly. You made him laugh like that. Just you.

He finished his first plate of ribs, getting up after wiping his face off. “I desire more. Tell me, which grill should I go to?”

“The one with Yamcha. He seems to know what he’s doing.”

Cell snorted. “Well, I suppose he has to be good at something.” He chuckled to himself as he left, and you went to get some grilled bell peppers and green onions for some variation. Guess you called that didn’t you?

You got some mesquite steak and sat back down, eating it with the veggies. Cell joined you again, plate piled high with ribs. He might not have had an appetite but he packed it in like a saiyan when he wanted to.

“Eat like that and you will be as strong as Beerus in no time.”

“Doubtful. The power increase is practically null. It’s akin to absorbing Yamcha.” He grinned at his little joke, but everyone made ‘yamcha is weak’ jokes.

Everyone.

So it was not all that humorous.

“Yamcha is stronger than you think.” You chided gently, “A lot of patrolers go to him for training and use his moves even when they outgrow him.”

“I have yet to see anyone use wolf fang fist.”

“What about Neo Wolf Fang Fist?”

You saw Cell pause and you swore he started sweating a little. You smiled at him and went back to eating. “Ah. So that one you know.”

You put your hand on his arm and smiled at him. “I bet someone took you to fight him when he was in villainous mode.” You went back to your veggies, eating a bit of grilled bell pepper with the mesquite steak.

Cell scowled at his food and you realized maybe you poked him hard enough to bruise his ego. You knew for some insults were like a drop of water to Cell, but he liked you. You leaned in and got in his line of sight, smiling at him. “Hey. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Cell glanced at you a moment before looking away and going back to eating. “I am not upset.” he said, though he clearly was. God that ego was something to behold. But you guessed a fight as a couple was inevitable.

“I’ll go find you some cake. What kind do you want?”

He huffed at you, and you took it as a yes. “I’ll get you your fave. It’s chocolate right?”

“I want something new.” Cell finally said, his sour mood easing a little.

“Right, if they have something different I’ll get it for you.”

You got up and went to the desserts. It was picked over very heavily, but you expected that. Still you managed to grab several things Cell had never had, plus stuff for yourself. One thing that was not touched was one of those weird fruit salads from earth that everyone loved to make fun of. You didn't mind them, depending on what it was. This one looked like green apples, pudding, and chunks of candy bars. Harmless and probably tasty.

You got that for yourself, and cookies and the last two slices of a lemon cake for Cell. You returned and set his food in front of him. “Here. Lemon cake and some cookies. They look like store bought but I’ve never had a bad cookie.”

Cell went right for the lemon cake. He seemed to like cakes more than other desserts. You sat next to him again and with a spork, got a mouthful of the fruit salad you picked. It was harmless like you thought it would be, in fact it was rather yummy. The apples were fresh and cold, the pudding was home made, and the candy bar chunks? Snickers. Delicious. You had that whole bowl to yourself too.

Cell seemed fond of the cake, and in fact seemed annoyed he only had two slices. He certainly was no saiyan when it came to appetite, but he could certainly eat as much as one if he liked what was given to him.

“Sorry most of the cake and pastries were gone.” You said, touching his arm and giving it a comforting pat.

Cell huffed, his wings twitching as his gaze cast to your ‘salad’. “What is that?”

“I don't know. Some kind of dessert salad from earth.”

“Dessert Salad?” he looked disgusted, as most were when the two words were combined.

“It's good. Its apples, pudding, and candy bars. Doesn't that sound nice?”

“Pudding?” Cell eyed it again. It was clear he still wanted something sweet, and not the chips ahoy and oreo cookies you had gotten him.

“Here, take what is left of mine. I’ll get more. No one touched it so it’s all ours.” You pushed the bowl over to him and you got up.

When you got back, pretty much the whole bowl of the salad in your hands, Cell was still looking down at the bowl with a frown. You rolled your eyes “Are you afraid of some food?”

His gaze snapped to you, and you seemed to spur him into action. With a huff he took a bite. He chewed, then looked away from you. “It’s fine.” He mumbled, taking another bite.

You both finished off the whole bowl. Cell seemed unwilling to admit he liked it, which was weirdly cute. You scooted your chair closer to him, smiling up at him. “You ate more of that then I did.”

He cast you a quick glance, before lifting his hand and using his thumb to wipe something off your cheek. He gave you a quick look over before he seemed satisfied. “You are so messy.” he scolded, though his tone was hardly mean.

Were you? You were sure you had wiped your face off well. You lifted your hand and wiped your cheek. You almost wish you could point out some speck of food on his person, but despite him having eaten far more than you, there was not a drop of sauce or anything on him at all.

“One spot of something on my face doesn't make me messy.” you pouted at him, and Cell smirked, tilting his head at you.

“You are quite cute.” he said it plainly, before he moved to stand. “I think that is enough relaxation. I have students to teach. Until the next date. It was a pleasure as always.”

You had the dumbest smile on your face as you watched him fly away. He thought you were cute... You kind of wanted to do something special for him now.

Maybe a home cooked meal… Yeah. A home cooked meal would be perfect.


End file.
